The best part of me - A german Romione-AU-Story
by Nic E. Grintson
Summary: Dies ist eine Geschichte über Ron und Hermine, die sich nicht wie üblich in Hogwarts kennenlernen, sondern durch andere Wege... Diese Story entstand bzw. entsteht noch durch eine RPG-WhatsApp-Gruppe in denen ich mit einigen Mädels über die beiden diese AU-Story schreibe. Großer Dank geht an Jule, Melly und Shorty, die mir ihr wundervoll Geschriebenes für diese einzigartige Story zu
1. St. Mungos

Harry schrie*

Achtung Ron!!!

Und ein weiterer Fluch schoss von einer anderen Richtung. Ron schmiss sich gerade so auf den Boden und feuerte einen erneuten Abwehrzauber aus seinem Zauberstab direkt auf einen der Todesser, die sie umzingelt hatten. Auch Harry feuerte um sich und versuchte Ron zu decken, doch aus dem Nichts tauchten wieder einige Todesser auf, wodurch Ron und Harry es noch schwieriger hatten. So ging es nun seit fast einer halben Stunde, als sie das kleine Haus am Rande von England gestürmt hatten, um ehemalige Todesser zu beschatten und diese dann festzunehmen. Doch nun waren sie umzingelt. Es gab keinen Ausweg. Seit fast zwei Jahren waren Ron und Harry Auroren und die Besten ihrer Einheit, dennoch gab es dieses Mal fatale Probleme mit denen niemand von ihnen gerechnet hatte. Ron war ein absolut großartiger Stratege, der in null-Komma-nix umdenken konnte und Harry schmiedete alle Pläne und tüfftelte an jedem Einsatz bevor er stattfand. Damit ergänzten sich beide, wie schon in ihren Hogwarts-Schuljahren, großartig.

Nun aber saßen sie fest. Alle Pläne, die sie hatten, waren nun völlig überflüssig, denn sie waren umzingelt von mehreren Todessern. Wie viele es bisher waren, Ron konnte es nicht mehr zählen. Es waren zu viele... Er betete, dass sein bester Freund und er da lebend raus kamen... "Wir haben gegen Lord Voldemort gekämpft und ihn besiegt und jetzt sollen wir hier sterben? Ich kann Harry nicht sterben lassen. Er liebt meine Schwester und sie ihn. Sie würde mich umbringen... Und was hast du schon zu verlieren, Ron? Du bist Single seit Lavender und...", doch weiter konnte Ron nicht nachdenken. Er hörte Harry aufschreien. Ron sprang auf und sah wie einer der Todesser auf Harry zielte und Harrys Zauberstab davon flog. Ron fluchte und sprang vor seinen besten Freund. Er zielte auf den Angreifer von Harry und dieser fiel zu Boden, doch nur einen Augenblick später wurde alles schwarz um Ron herum und er fiel zu Boden...

Sicht- und Ortswechsel*

Im St. Mungo brach gerade die Hölle los. Einige Heiler rannten umher, sowie auch die Krankenschwestern. Hermine war völlig im Stress, da ständig neue Verletzte herein kamen. Sie sah wie ein Mann mit dunklen Haaren und Brille herein gerannt kam und einen Mann mit orange-roten Haaren herein trug. Der Mann war völlig aufgelöst und sah erschrocken umher.

Mann*

Hilfe!!! Hier her... Ich brauche Hilfe!!!

Hermine rannte sofort hin, sowie auch einige Heiler.

Hermine*

Sir, wir kümmern uns um ihn.

Heiler erschrocken*

Auror Potter... Und das ist Auror Weasley oder?

Hermine sah den Heiler fragend an, da sie nicht genau wusste, warum er die beiden offenbar kannte.

Harry aufgelöst*

Ja... Bitte kümmern Sie sich um ihn. Er wurde von einem Fluch getroffen. Ich weiß nicht genau was es für einer war...

Die Heiler trugen Ron auf einer heranschwebenden Trage davon und Hermine blieb noch kurz vor dem Mann stehen, der offenbar Potter mit Nachnamen hieß.

Hermine*

Mr. Potter... Folgen Sie mir doch kurz bitte. Ich bräuchte von Mr. Weasley einige Daten, damit wir ihn stationär aufnehmen können. Und geht es Ihnen gut? Oder brauchen Sie auch einen Heiler?

Harry blickte Ron besorgt hinterher, wurde aber von Hermine aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

Hermine*

Mr. Potter? Geht es Ihnen gut, wollen Sie sich sicherheitshalber auch untersuchen lassen?

Harry kopfschüttelnd*

Was.. Wie? Oh, eh, nein! Mir geht es gut.. Zumindest körperlich. Ich mache mir nur riesige Sorgen um meinen Partner. Er hat.. er wurde... dieser Todesser hat ihn mit diesem Fluch getroffen... der eigentlich für mich bestimmt war!

Harry ließ sich auf einen der Stühle sinken, welche im Empfangsbereich des St.Mungos bereit standen und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Hermine setzte sich neben ihn und legte sanft ihre Hand auf seine Schulter.

Hermine beruhigend*

Mr. Potter, ich verstehe Ihre Sorge vollkommen, aber Sie sollten sich keine Vorwürfe machen. Ihr Partner wird seine Gründe gehabt haben Ihnen zu Hilfe zu eilen und er wird sicher nicht wollen, dass Sie sich an allem die Schuld geben. Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass wir uns hier gut um seine Gesundheit kümmern werden! Es wird alles gut werden, wir haben nicht umsonst die besten Heiler hier im St. Mungos.

Sie lächelte Harry aufmunternd an und hoffte, ihn etwas beruhigt zu haben. Harry atmete einmal tief durch und lächelte, wenn auch noch etwas gequält, zurück.

Harry*

Danke. Sie haben recht, aber wissen Sie, es haben sich schon so oft in meinem Leben Menschen für mich geopfert.. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn er jetzt auch...

Er konnte nicht weiter reden, da er die aufkommenden Tränen herunter schlucken musste.

Hermine*

Okay, ich mache Ihnen einen Vorschlag. Ich bitte eine Kollegin, gemeinsam mit Ihnen, die wichtigsten Daten zu Mr. Weasley zu erfassen und ich werde in der Zwischenzeit nachschauen was genau für ein Fluch ihn getroffen hat und wie schnell wir ihm helfen können. Ich werde Sie dann auf direktem Wege informieren. Ist das in Ordnung?

Hermine hatte keine Ahnung was der Mann, der vor ihr stand, schon alles in seinem Leben erlebt haben musste, aber sie merkte, dass es wichtig war ihm wenigstens ein paar Sorgen abzunehmen. Er schien ihren Vorschlag anzunehmen, denn er blickte auf und nickte stumm.

Hermine ging kurz zum Empfangsschalter des Krankenhauses und bat eine Kollegin gemeinsam mit Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasleys Daten aufzunehmen. Sie stellte die beiden kurz vor und sie selbst begab sich, so schnell sie konnte, in das Behandlungszimmer, wo der rothaarige Mann zu diesem Zeitpunkt untersucht wurde.

Als sie in das Behandlungszimmer kam, wuselten mehrere Heiler um den rothaarigen Mann herum, der scheinbar bewusstlos war. Hermine trat näher herein und sah sein Gesicht nun genauer. Es war blutig, sowie auch sein ganzer Körper. Er war übersät mit Schnittwunden.

Hermine*

Scheinbar "sectum sempra"?

Mr. Johnson, der Chefheiler sah Hermine an und nickte ihr zu.

Heiler Johnson*

Sehr gut, Miss Granger. Was würden Sie noch zu seinem Zustand sagen?

Hermine trat näher heran und besah sich Rons Zustand noch genauer. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab heraus und überprüfte seine Vitalwerte.

Hermine*

Sehr niedriger Puls... Liegt sehr wahrscheinlich an seinem Blutverlust.

Hermine murmelte etwas vor sich hin und fuhr mit ihrem Zauberstab die Konturen des Körpers entlang. Sie sah dann schockiert zu ihren lehrenden Chefheiler, der die angehenden Heiler im St. Mungos unterrichtete.

Hermine*

Cruciatus...

Heiler Johnson*

Sehr gut und?

Hermine*

Aber Sir... Er hätte...

Heiler Johnson*

Ja, eigentlich sterben können...

Hermine sah auf den Rotschopf, der noch immer bewusstlos auf der Liege lag. Sie betrachtete ihn näher und bemerkte, wie hübsch er eigentlich war. Sein orange-rotes Haar war etwas wild durcheinander und jetzt, wo die letzten Blutspuren beseitigt waren, sah sein Gesicht so liebevoll aus, wie sie es noch nie zuvor bei einem Mann sah. Er hatte rote Bartstoppeln, die sein Kinn und seine Wangen zierten und ihn männlicher wirken ließen. Sein Körper war muskulös und er sah sehr groß und schlank aus. Hermine schluckte kurz schwer.

Hermine*

Ich... Ähm, ich sag seiner Familie Bescheid...

Hermine ging nun wieder hinaus und sie dachte kurz darüber nach, warum sie das Schicksal des jungen Mannes so bewegte. Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären. Etwas war einzigartig an ihm und sie wusste nicht genau, was es war.

Hermine begab sich zurück in den Empfangsbereich, wo der Partner des rothaarigen Aurors noch immer wartete. In der Zwischenzeit schienen sämtliche Familienmitglieder dazu gestoßen zu sein, denn der Raum war gefüllt mit weiteren unzähligen Menschen mit kupferroten Haaren. Ein Paar, etwa Mitte 50, hielt sich in den Armen, wobei der Mann der weinenden Frau beruhigend über den Rücken strich. Hermine dachte bei sich, dass das die Eltern des Mannes sein mussten. Um die beiden herum standen 4 nervös aussehende junge Männer, die sich leise unterhielten. Neben dem jungen Auror saß eine junge Frau, die schluchzend in seinen Armen lag und Hermine konnte hören wie sie so etwas sagte wie, dass sie nicht noch einen Bruder verlieren kann. Sie sah, wie er die rothaarige sanft in den Arm nahm, ihr etwas beruhigendes ins Ohr zu flüstern schien und anschließend ihre Stirn küsste. Auch die beiden mussten ein Paar sein, mutmaßte Hermine. Gleichzeitig fragte sie sich, ob diese Familie in dem Krieg, der in der Zaubererwelt Großbritanniens geherrscht hatte, Schlimmes erlebt hatte. Die Andeutungen von Mr. Potter kurz zuvor und die Worte der jungen Frau deuteten darauf hin. Hermine schüttelte ihre Gedanken ab und trat auf die Familie zu.

Hermine räuspernd*

Familie Weasley?

Harry stand auf und ging auf sie zu.

Harry*

Wie geht es ihm? Wird er durchkommen??

Molly schluchzend*

Wir sind seine Familie. Oh bitte sagen Sie uns, dass unser Sohn und Bruder nicht sterben wird!

Die Tränen rannen nur noch so über das Gesicht der Frau, die flehend vor Hermine stand und sie konnte es kaum mit ansehen. Sie fühlte sich selbst schon ganz mitgenommen durch die ganzen verzweifelten Gesichter vor ihr.

Hermine*

Ich bin Hermine Granger, angehende Heilerin. Ich komme gerade aus dem Behandlungszimmer und ich möchte ehrlich mit Ihnen sein, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley. Ihr Sohn hat sehr viel Blut verloren und ist aktuell nicht bei Bewusstsein. Er wurde sowohl vom Cruciatus Fluch als auch von Sectum Sempra getroffen und es grenzt an ein Wunder, dass er noch lebt.

Sie sah in die geschockten Gesichter vor sich und beschloss schnell weiter zu sprechen, um ihnen die Angst zu nehmen.

Hermine*

Aber ich kann Ihnen sagen, dass er aktuell über den Berg ist. Seine Wunden wurden verschlossen und er bekommt nun über die nächsten Tage einige Heiltränke, damit sein Blutverlust wieder ausgeglichen werden kann. Wir haben ihn aber aktuell in ein Koma versetzt damit sein Körper sich schneller erholen kann.

George erleichtert*

Merlin sei Dank! Und das mit dem Koma, Mum, ist wahrscheinlich das Beste für ihn! Du kennst doch unseren Ronniekins, sobald er wach wird, will er wahrscheinlich aufspringen und zur nächsten Mission aufbrechen!

Hermine sah wie die Frau leicht lächeln musste, bei den Worten des großen, schlacksigen Rothaarigen. Er legte dabei einen Arm um ihre Schulter, drückte sie an sich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf ihr Haar.

Harry zustimmend *

Da könntest du nicht ganz Unrecht haben, George. Wie lange wird er in dem Koma bleiben müssen? Und dürfen wir zu ihm?

Hermine*

Ich schätze 24 Stunden sollten genügen, dann werden wir ihn wieder ins Hier und Jetzt holen. Aber er sollte danach auf jeden Fall noch 2-3 Tage hier bleiben und auch zu Hause sollte er auf jeden Fall ein paar Wochen Unterstützung bekommen. Arbeiten und generell zu viel Anstrengung, Sport und auch... äh sexuelle Aktivitäten...sollte er für mindesten 4 Wochen sein lassen! Ach und sobald die Heiler ihn in sein Zimmer verlegt haben, können Sie natürlich gerne zu ihm.

Molly*

Ich bin Ihnen so dankbar! Danke dass Sie alle meinen Sohn gerettet haben! Ich hätte nicht noch einen Verlust verkraftet. Und natürlich werde ich darauf achten, dass er sich nicht überanstrengt. Wir sind eine große Familie und wir werden ihm alle helfen in den nächsten Wochen, oder?

Molly blickte sich um und alle nickten einstimmig. George konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

George feixend*

Natürlich Mum! Und das mit dem Sex, na das dürfte kein Problem sein für unseren ewigen Junggesellen.

Dafür erntete er, von der jungen Rothaarigen, einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.

George entrüstet*

Hey, wofür war das denn?

Ginny*

Es kann halt nicht jeder so ein Playboy sein wie du, George! Und das ist auch gut so!

Hermine musste lächeln bei dem Anblick und aus irgendeinem Grund war sie sehr erleichtert zu hören, dass der hübsche rothaarige keine Freundin zu haben schien.


	2. Erste Begegnung...

Am nächsten Morgen, als Hermine das Krankenzimmer von Mr. Weasley betrat, saßen scheinbar einige seiner Geschwister bei ihm im Zimmer, sowie auch Mr. Potter.

*Hermine*

Oh ähm... Wenn ich störe...

*Molly*

Nicht doch, nicht doch, Liebes. Nur zu...

*Hermine*

Ich wollte Mr. Weasley eigentlich nur einige Tränke geben und den Aufwach-Trank...

*Ginny*

Wird er sofort aufwachen?

*Hermine*

Leider kann es trotz des Trankes einige Stunden dauern... Aber wir versuchen unser Bestmögliches...

*Molly*

Aber natürlich tun Sie das! Vielen Dank meine Liebe! Wir würden uns kurz die Beine vertreten, wenn es genehm ist... Ronnikins wird doch sicherlich einige Minuten ohne uns auskommen oder?

Molly sah besorgt zu ihrem Sohn, doch Ginny stand auf und legte beruhigend eine Hand auf ihren Arm.

*Ginny*

Natürlich, Mum. Komm. Ich habe echt Hunger und die Heilerin kümmert sich kurz um Ron.

*Hermine*

Mrs. Weasley, Sie können ruhig kurz gehen... Das hier wird einige Minuten dauern. Kein Problem.

Molly lächelte sie liebevoll an und Hermine lächelte etwas zurück. Molly, Ginny und die anderen verließen nun das Krankenzimmer. Hermine ging in der Zwischenzeit zu dem Rotschopf ans Bett und sah seinen vollständigen Namen an dem Schild, das am Bett angebracht war. Ronald Billius Weasley... Sie musste etwas schmunzeln und gab ihm die Tränke. Hermine machte einige Notizen mit ihrer Feder, die sie immer bei sich trug und nur wenige Sekunden später bewegte sich der Mann namens Ronald im Bett. Hermine sah von ihren Notizen schockiert auf.

*Hermine*

Das ist doch nicht möglich...

Ron bewegte sich hin und her und plötzlich öffnete er seine Augen.

*Hermine*

Mr. Weasley?

Rons Kopf neigte sich langsam zu der zärtlichen Stimme, die er hörte und er dachte zuerst es sei ein Traum. Er blinzelte mehrmals, als er die junge Frau sah, die so wunderschön aussah wie er noch nie eine Frau gesehen hatte. Sie war schlank und sie hatte rehbraune Augen. Ihr buschiges, lockiges Haar war zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden und sie lächelte ihn sehr liebevoll und süßlich an.

*Hermine*

Keine Angst. Sie sind im St. Mungos und ich bin angehende Heilerin Hermine Granger, Mr. Weasley. Wie fühlen Sie sich?

Ron blinzelte erneut und kam langsam zu sich.

*Ron*

Ähm... Ziemlich matschig um genau zu sein...

*Hermine*

Haben Sie Schmerzen? Soll ich Ihnen etwas bringen?

*Ron*

Oh ähm... Nein, nein... Ich bin nur müde, das ist alles.

*Hermine*

Sie hatten sehr großes Glück, Mr. Weasley.

Hermine notierte letzte Daten und Ron beobachtete sie kurz.

*Ron*

Sie scheinen ganz schön viel zu arbeiten, oder?

Hermine stoppte und sah von ihren Notizen zu ihm.

*Hermine*

Ähm... Bitte?

*Ron*

Naja, Sie sehen sehr gestresst aus...

*Hermine*

Tu ich das?

Hermine war verwundert, wie genau er sie beobachtet hatte, dennoch fand sie es etwas unhöflich von ihm.

*Ron*

Ja, irgendwie schon. Haben Sie einen Freund?

Hermines Kinnlade klappte nach unten.

*Hermine empört*

Bitte was??

*Ron*

Also nein... Gut. Wenn Sie mal nicht arbeiten, was machen Sie dann? Wir könnten uns ja mal auf 'nen Tee treffen...

Hermine klappte ihr Notizbuch laut zu und war etwas fassungslos, wie er mit ihr sprach und warum er ihr so komische Fragen stellte, obwohl er erst gerade wieder erwacht war. Trotzdem fand sie ihn irgendwie süß, wie er sie ansah und sie schief angrinste.

*Hermine*

Ich... Ähm...

Und dann ging die Tür auf und seine Familie betrat wieder das Krankenzimmer. Hermine verließ dann das Zimmer und Ron starrte ihr nach.

*Molly*

Oh Ron... Merlin sei Dank!!!

Hermine schloss die Tür hinter sich und war immer noch fassungslos. So süß er auch war, aber solche Fragen zu stellen, fand sie mehr als dreist. Wie kam er dazu ihr zu sagen, dass sie gestresst aussah, um dann im gleichen Atemzug nach einem Date zu fragen?? Hatte seine Schwester nicht gesagt, dass er nicht der Typ Playboy war, wie sein Bruder es zu sein schien?

Oder war er vielleicht noch benommen von den Medikamenten und redete deswegen so wirres Zeug? Immerhin war es auch schon ungewöhnlich, dass er direkt nach der Gabe des Aufwach-Tranks aufgewacht war.

Hermine beschloss ihre Gedanken über Ron abzuschütteln, schließlich würde sie ihn eh nicht wiedersehen, da sie heute den letzten praktischen Tag im St. Mungos hatte, bevor sie wieder an die Zauberei-Universität zurückkehrte. So begab sie sich ins Heilerzimmer, erstattete kurz Bericht über die erfolgte Behandlung von Ron und verabschiedete sich von allen. Das einzige, was sie nach ihrer letzten Nachtschicht im St. Mungos wollte, war ihr Bett und eine Mütze voll Schlaf.

Etwa zeitgleich in Ron's Zimmer

Während Molly ihren Sohn vorsichtig in den Arm nahm und immer wieder betonte, wie froh sie war, dass es ihm besser ging, ging Ginny Hermines Gesichtsausdruck nicht aus dem Kopf. Sie hatte verwirrt und sauer zur gleichen Zeit ausgesehen und das ließ Ginny keine Ruhe.

*Ginny*

Ronnikins, ich bin wirklich froh dass es dir gut geht! Wir haben uns wirklich große Sorgen gemacht. Aber sag mal, was hast du mit der netten Heilerin angestellt, die dich eben behandelt hat?

*Molly empört*

Ginny! Dein Bruder ist gerade aus dem Koma aufgewacht und du fragst ihn wegen einer Heilerin aus? Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst…

*Ron schief grinsend*

Schon gut, Mum! Ganz einfach Ginny, ich hab sie gefragt, ob sie einen Freund hat und ob wir mal 'n Tee zusammen trinken wollen.

*alle anderen im Chor*

Du hast was?!

*Ron schulterzuckend*

Was? Sie ist heiß!

Alle, bis auf Ron, tauschten verstörte Blicke untereinander aus und waren mehr als perplex.

*Bill*

Wer bist du und was hast du mit meinem Bruder gemacht?

*George*

Mum! Ich glaube du solltest dringend checken ob er Fieber hat! Wahrscheinlich ist er noch im Delirium… Sowas würde er doch niemals tun??

Molly nahm die Worte ihres drittjüngsten ernst und beugte sich über Ron. Sie berührte dessen Stirn mit ihren Lippen, um zu kontrollieren ob er heiß war. Erschrocken wich sie zurück.

*Molly*

Er glüht! Harry, mein Lieber, könntest du bitte schnell die junge Heilerin her holen? Ich glaube Ron hat wirklich Fieber und brauch einen Fiebersenkungs-Trank! Und bei der Gelegenheit können wir uns gleich für sein forsches Auftreten entschuldigen und es ihr erklären.

Harry nickte nur und ging so schnell er konnte nach draußen, um Hermine zurück zu holen.

Auf dem Krankenhausflur kam ihm der Chefheiler Johnson entgegen.

*Harry*

Entschuldigen Sie, wo finde ich Heilerin Granger?

*Heiler Johnson*

Oh, das tut mir Leid. Sie hat soeben ihre letzte Schicht bei uns beendet und ist nach Hause gefloht. Ab nächster Woche bricht ihr theoretischer Teil in der Uni wieder an, wie Sie wissen müssen. Kann ich Ihnen vielleicht weiter helfen?

*Harry*

Oh.. Eh.. Ja! Ronald Weasley, der gestern unter anderem wegen dem Cruciatus Fluch eingeliefert wurde, scheint Fieber zu haben. Als Miss Granger ihn eben den Aufwach-Trank gegeben hat, ist er direkt munter geworden und hat ihr unangenehme Fragen zu ihrem Beziehungsstatus gestellt! Wir wollten uns eigentlich bei ihr entschuldigen und hatten gehofft, dass das Ganze mit dem Fieber zusammenhängt. Ron ist normalerweise, was Frauen angeht, eher der schüchterne Typ und würde niemals solche direkten Fragen stellen!

*Heiler Johnson lachend*

Ach du meine Güte, die arme Hermine. Jetzt ist mir auch klar, warum sie so zerknirscht aussah, als sie sich verabschiedet hat. Sie hatte uns lediglich berichtet, dass Mr. Wealsey direkt nach Gabe des Trankes erwacht ist. Dies ist in der Tat sehr ungewöhnlich und ich schätze es ist gut möglich, dass sein Körper deshalb darauf mit Fieber reagiert. Und wer stark fiebert, kann auch schon mal wirres Zeug reden, nicht wahr?

Harry lächelte schräg und wusste jetzt schon, dass Ron das Ganze unendlich peinlich sein würde, sollten die Worte wirklich unbeabsichtigt aus seinem Mund gekommen sein.

*Heiler Johnson*

Na los, Mr. Potter, dann schauen wir uns Mr. Weasleys Zustand noch einmal genauer an!

Und mit diesen Worten begaben sich die beiden zurück in Ron's Zimmer.

Als sie das Zimmer betraten, gluckste Ron fröhlich vor sich hin und erzählte ständig verwirrte Sachen. Heiler Johnson ging zu Ron und überprüfte seine Temperatur.

*Heiler Johnson*

Oh je... Ziemlich hohes Fieber. Ich nehme an, dass es eine Nebenwirkung des Aufwach-Tranks ist... So schnell wie Mr. Weasley erwacht ist, wundert es mich nicht.

*Ron grinsend*

Guten Tag... Oh vorhin sahen Sie aber noch ganz anders aus?

Heiler Johnson sah Ron an und dann zu Ron's Mum. Er schmunzelte.

*Heiler Johnson*

Ich schlage vor, dass ich schnell einen fiebersenkenden Trank holen werde und dann müsste es Mr. Weasley morgen wieder besser gehen.

*Molly*

Vielen Dank!

Heiler Johnson lächelte freundlich und verließ kurz das Zimmer.

*Ron glucksend*

Der war ja schräg drauf... Wann kommt denn die hübsche Frau wieder?

*Harry*

Vorerst gar nicht, Ron.

*Ron*

Ooooh. Warum nicht? Sie hat bestimmt 'nen Freund oder? Sie sah viel zu gut aus, um keinen zu haben...

*Ginny*

Ron?

*Ron grinsend*

Ja, Ginnylein?

*Ginny*

Halt endlich deine Klappe!

Ron gluckste wieder wie verrückt vor sich her und Ginny schüttelte schmunzelnd mit dem Kopf. Heiler Johnson kam wieder herein und gab Ron den fiebersenkenden Trank, den Ron sofort leer trank. Ginny beugte sich näher zu Harry und flüsterte zu ihm.

*Ginny*

Ich schwöre dir... Wenn er morgen wieder normal ist, werd ich ihm das unter die Nase reiben.

Harry musste schmunzeln und Ron schlief in der Zwischenzeit wieder ein. Heiler Johnson überprüfte einige Notizen, die Hermine zuvor notiert hatte und runzelte die Stirn.

*Harry*

Mr. Johnson? Alles in Ordnung?

*Heiler Johnson*

Mh... Mr. Weasley hatte anscheinend die doppelte Menge Aufwach-Trank bekommen, als eigentlich vorgeschrieben.

*Molly empört*

Was?

*Heiler Johnson*

Das ist nicht schlimm, Mrs. Weasley. Das erklärt nur seinen Zustand... Morgen wird er sich wahrscheinlich an nichts mehr erinnern können. Nun ja, sei es drum. Mr. Weasley scheint ja jetzt wieder zu schlafen... Ich schlage vor, dass Sie erst einmal nach Hause gehen und morgen frisch gestärkt wieder herkommen. Im Moment können Sie nichts weiter für ihn tun. Ihm wird es bald wieder besser gehen und der völlig Alte sein...

*Molly*

Vielen Dank, Mr. Johnson.

Heiler Johnson lächelte freundlich und verließ das Krankenzimmer. Die Familie Weasley und Harry befolgten den Ratschlag von Heiler Johnson und flohten nach Hause.

In den nächsten Tagen hatte sich Ron vollständig erholt, doch an den Vorfall mit der hübschen, jungen Frau konnte er sich absolut nicht mehr erinnern. Seltsamerweise träumte er ständig von ein und derselben Frau und er fragte sich, wer sie nur sein konnte und warum er immer wieder von ihr träumte. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären und kehrte nach mehreren Tagen Aufenthalt im St. Mungos zurück in den Fuchsbau, dem Zuhause in dem er aufwuchs. Obwohl er seit gut einem Jahr eine eigene Wohnung hatte, hatte seine Mum darauf bestanden, dass er erst einmal in sein Elternhaus zurückkehren sollte, damit er sich vollständig von den ganzen Strapazen erholen konnte.


	3. Der tropfende Kessel

Es war gerade erst die Sonne aufgegangen, aber Ron war bereits seit ein paar Stunden wach. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr einschlafen und grübelte die ganze Zeit darüber nach, warum er seit dem Aufenthalt im St. Mungos nur noch von dieser Frau träumte. Er starrte an die Decke und dachte über Ginnys Worte nach. Sie hatte sich darüber lustig gemacht, dass er sich in seinem Delirium an eine Heilerin rangemacht hatte. Aber konnte das die Frau aus seinen Träumen gewesen sein? Er hoffte es nicht, denn das Ganze war ihm mehr als peinlich und er hätte so eine wunderschöne Frau niemals verschrecken wollen.

Er schloss die Augen und wieder erschien sie vor seinem inneren Auge. Ihr wunderschönes, zartes Gesicht war gesprenkelt mit vielen hellen Sommersprossen. Ihre rehbraunen Augen waren umrandet von langen Wimpern und so dunkel, dass man darin versinken konnte. Ihre Nase war klein und stupsig und ihre Lippen waren schmal, aber trotzdem voll. Ihr Gesicht wurde von wunderschönen, hellbraunen Locken umrandet und ihre schlanke Gestalt bewegte sich wie in Zeitlupe. Die Sonne, die durch Rons Augenlider schien, schien die Frau von hinten zu beleuchten, so dass ihre Gestalt nur noch schöner und magischer auf ihn wirkte.

Er öffnete die Augen und seufzte. Er dachte bei sich, dass er unbedingt aufhören musste an eine Frau zu denken, die entweder gar nicht existierte oder die er sowieso nicht wieder sehen würde. Er hatte seit der Sache mit Lavender nie wieder ein Mädchen gedatet und er schätzte dass dies auch so bleiben würde. Er war anscheinend für die Frauenwelt nicht gemacht und eine Frau aus seinen Träumen anzuhimmeln brachte ihn auch nicht weiter.

Er stand langsam auf, denn seine Bewegungen bereiteten ihm manchmal noch Schmerzen. Er nahm sich frische Kleidung aus dem Schrank und begab sich ins Bad. Eine kalte Dusche war nach all den Träumen mehr als nötig, wie er fand.

Kurze Zeit später lief er hinunter in die Küche und verfluchte in dem Moment sein Zimmer, was ungünstigerweise ganz oben im Fuchsbau war. Jede Treppenstufe die er hinunter ging, fühlte sich an wie ein kleiner Stromschlag der seinen Körper durchzog. Nach einiger Zeit hatte er es aber geschafft und so ließ er sich im Esszimmer am Küchentisch nieder. In der Küche hörte er schon seine Mum herumwerkeln und es dauerte nicht lange bis auch sie ihn bemerkte.

*Molly entrüstet*

RON! Was machst du hier unten? Du sollst dich doch noch nicht so viel bewegen! Ich wollte dir dein Frühstück doch hoch bringen, mein Schatz!

*Ron augenrollend*

Ich weiß, Mum! Aber so sehr ich die Farbe Orange auch liebe, aber ich kann sie gerade nicht mehr sehen! Ich werde verrückt dort oben und brauchte mal einen Tapetenwechsel. Außerdem kann ich nicht ewig wie so ein Opa im Bett rumliegen und nichts tun. Mein Rücken wird es mir danken, dass ich mich endlich mal ein bisschen bewege.

*Molly liebevoll*

Ach mein Schatz, ich meine es doch nur gut! Aber nun gut, jetzt bist du einmal hier. Ich mach dir schnell dein Frühstück fertig, ja?

Sie umarmte ihn und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, wobei er leicht das Gesicht verzog.

*Ron*

Mum, mach dir bitte keine Umstände. Ich kann…

*Molly*

Keine Widerrede, junger Mann! Ich bin gleich zurück.

Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie in der Küche. Just in diesem Moment flackerten grüne Flammen im Kamin auf und Harry und Ginny traten heraus.

*Ginny*

Guten Morgen, Bruderherz! Was machst du denn hier unten? Hattest du nicht Bettruhe verordnet bekommen?

*Ron brummend*

Ja, aber ich kann diese vier Wände dort oben nicht mehr sehen und liegen kann ich auch nicht mehr. Ich kann auch nicht ewig so sinnlos herumsitzen!

*Harry lachend*

Ginny, du schuldest mir 10 Galleonen!

Ron schaute verwundert zu den beiden, als Ginny entnervt 10 Galleonen aus ihrer Handtasche holte und Harry überreichte.

*Ron entrüstet*

Jetzt erzählt mir bitte nicht, dass ihr Wetten über mich abschließt!

*Harry schmunzelnd*

Sorry, Kumpel. Aber ich wusste, dass man dich nicht lange ans Bett fesseln kann und deine Schwester hat diesmal ausnahmsweise mal darauf vertraut, dass du vernünftig bist.

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern.

*Ginny*

Tja, so kann man sich irren. Aber du bist erwachsen und wirst schon wissen was du tust.

Ich geh mal eben Mum helfen. Wie ich sie kenne, bereitet sie wieder für sämtliche Kinder, Schwiegertöchter und Enkelkinder das Frühstück vor.

Mit diesen Worten verschwand auch Ginny in der Küche und Ron blieb mit Harry im Esszimmer zurück. Harry nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich gegenüber von Ron an den Tisch. Er bemerkte das dieser ziemlich abwesend wirkte.

*Harry besorgt*

Alles gut, Ron? Hör zu, das mit der Wette tut mir Leid. Wir meinen das nicht böse!

*Ron (aus seinen Gedanken gerissen) *

Was? Achso, ja… nein.. Ist schon gut. Ich nehm euch das nicht krumm.

*Harry*

Geht es dir wirklich gut? Du wirkst so bedrückt?

*Ron seufzend*

Ich weiß es auch nicht. Seitdem ich aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde, träume ich jede Nacht von dieser Frau.

*Harry verwirrt*

Welche Frau?

*Ron*

Das wüsste ich selbst gern. Sie ist wunderhübsch. Klein und zierlich, mit hellbraunen Locken und einem perfektem Gesicht. Vor allem diese rehbraunen Augen… Harry, ich glaube ich werde langsam verrückt! Ich kann an nichts anderes mehr denken!? Ich glaub der Fluch hat mir ein paar Gehirnzellen verbrannt.

Harry dachte kurz nach und dann war es als ob eine Glühbirne über seinem Kopf anging.

*Harry*

Ron, erinnerst du dich wirklich nicht an die Heilerin, die dich aus dem Koma geholt hat?

*Ron kopfschüttelnd*

Nein, wieso?

*Harry*

So wie du diese Frau aus deinen Träumen beschreibst, genau so, sah die Heilerin aus! Ich meine ich liebe Ginny über alles, aber selbst ein Blinder mit Krückstock könnte diese schöne Frau nicht übersehen.

*Ron verblüfft*

Ich glaub es nicht! Aber warum hab ich sie im Krankenhaus nicht mehr gesehen? Sie hätte mich doch nochmal behandeln müssen?

*Harry*

Sie hatte an dem Morgen ihre letzte Schicht dort, meinte der Chefheiler. Sie befindet sich noch in der Ausbildung und soll jetzt wohl wieder an der Uni sein.

Ron schlug die Hände vor's Gesicht.

*Ron*

Oh mein Gott! Ich kann nicht fassen, was ich ihr für Fragen gestellt hab! Und was noch schlimmer ist, ich konnte mich nicht mal bei ihr entschuldigen! Wie viel Pech kann man eigentlich mit Frauen haben?

Harry lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

*Harry*

Das ist wirklich blöd gelaufen, aber hey! Vielleicht spielt dir das Schicksal ja in die Karten und du triffst sie noch einmal. Dann hast du die Chance und kannste es noch mal gerade biegen.

*Ron traurig*

Danke, für deinen Aufmunterungsversuch, aber ich denke das ist doch sehr unwahrscheinlich. Es soll halt nicht sein, mit mir und den Frauen.

Ron stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen in den Garten. Der Hunger war ihm vergangen und er brauchte dringend frische Luft.

Fast zeitgleich bei Hermine in der Universität für magische Pflegeberufe...

Hermine saß über ihren Hausaufgaben gebeugt und grübelte nach. Auch sie hatte nur noch an den rothaarigen Mann denken können und es machte sie wahnsinnig. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht erklären, warum. Eigentlich war er unverschämt zu ihr, doch bei näherer Betrachtung wusste sie irgendwie, dass er wahrscheinlich wirklich durch das schnelle Erwachen und die Medikamente so zu ihr war. Sie war völlig in Gedanken versunken und starrte nur auf ihr Buch. Ihre Freundin Parvati tippte Hermine an die Schulter und Hermine schreckte hoch.

*Hermine erschrocken*

WEASLEY!

Parvati kicherte nun.

*Parvati kichernd*

Nein, nur deine Freundin... Wie kommst du denn bitte auf Weasley?

Hermine versank vor Scham in ihrem Stuhl und wurde im Gesicht rot. Oh Hermine, reiß dich doch zusammen. Was ist nur los mit dir?, dachte sie kurz bei sich. Hermine räusperte sich und klappte ihr Buch zu.

*Hermine*

Ähm... Tut mir leid. Ich hab wohl etwas geträumt.

*Parvati grinsend*

Etwas ist gut... Nun sag... Wer ist denn Weasley?

*Hermine*

Ach niemand... Ein ziemlicher Idiot eigentlich...

*Parvati grinsend*

AHA... Ein Mann also!

Hermine packte ihre Sachen in ihre Tasche und verließ mit ihrer Freundin die Bibliothek der magischen Universität, die in einem verlassenen Vorort von London lag.

*Parvati*

Ich kannte mal einen Jungen, der hieß auch Weasley.

Hermine stoppte ihren Schritt und Parvati lief fast in sie hinein.

*Hermine*

Du kanntest einen mit dem Namen Weasley?

*Parvati*

Ja, wir gingen zusammen nach Hogwarts. Ich war auch in Gryffindor, wie er und sein bester Freund Harry Potter. Wir waren im selben Jahrgang.

Hermines Kinnlade klappte nach unten.

*Hermine*

Harry Potter? Und sein bester Freund hieß Weasley mit Nachnamen?

*Parvati*

Ja, Ronald Billius Weasley... Wieso?

Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopf und ging nun weiter.

*Hermine*

Das ist... Das ist völlig verrückt... Der Mann, der vor zwei Wochen bei dem Todesser-Angriff schwer verletzt wurde und im St. Mungos auf meiner Station lag, hieß Ronald Billius Weasley und sein Kollege und Freund hieß Harry Potter. Aber das ist doch völlig unmöglich...

*Parvati grinsend*

Harry Potter und Ron Weasley sind Helden für unsere Zaubererwelt, Hermine. Ich glaube nicht, dass es noch einen Harry Potter und einen Ronald Weasley gibt. Und noch dazu, dass er rothaarig ist und ich muss zugeben, als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe, ziemlich gut gebaut...

*Hermine*

Das ist absolut wahnsinnig...

Beide liefen auf ihr Zimmer und ließen ihre Taschen dort auf dem Boden fallen und legten sich auf ihre Betten. Hermine starrte an die Decke und grübelte darüber nach, während nun ihre Freundin aufstand.

*Parvati*

Willst du noch mitkommen?

Hermine antwortete nicht und starrte weiterhin an die Decke. Sie hatte ihre Arme unter ihrem Kopf gestützt und schmunzelte etwas vor sich hin.

*Parvati*

Hermiiineee...

Hermine schüttelte sich aus ihren Gedanken und sah dann zu Parvati.

*Hermine*

Mh?

*Parvati*

Ich hab gefragt, ob du auch mitkommen möchtest? In den tropfenden Kessel? Ein paar Mädels von uns wollten sich dort treffen...

*Hermine*

Ähm lieber nicht... Ich hab noch Einiges zu tun.

*Parvati*

Bei Merlins Bart, kannst du auch einmal in deinem Leben abschalten, Hermine? Du büffelst die ganze Woche wie verrückt...

*Hermine*

Ich habe so viel nachzuholen... In letzter Zeit weiß ich auch nicht, was los ist. Ich kann mich einfach so schlecht konzentrieren... Tut mir leid. Geh einfach ohne mich.

*Parvati grinsend*

So lernst du NIE einen Mann kennen und wirst eine ewige Jungfer bleiben...

Hermine setzte sich aprubt auf und sah Parvati schockiert an.

*Hermine empört*

Parvati!!!

*Parvati grinsend*

Was? Nun beweg deinen Hintern und komm mit. Einmal wirst du ja Zeit haben...

Hermine seufzte und schwang sich vom Bett hoch.

*Hermine*

Na gut, na gut... Aber nicht lange. Ich habe wirklich noch einiges zutun.

*Parvati grinsend*

Ja ja, nun komm...

Und Parvati zog Hermine mit sich und beide flohten über das Flohnetzwerk bis in die Winkelgasse zum "tropfenden Kessel".

Ron stand im Garten, die Hände in den Hosentaschen und kickte aus lauter Frust immer wieder ein paar Steine weg. Er wollte einfach nicht verstehen, warum er immer so ein Pech hatte. Er hörte wie sich Schritte näherten und wusste genau wer es war.

*Ron*

Ginny, versuch es gar nicht erst. Harry hat schon sein Bestes gegeben mich aufzumuntern.

Ginny trat an seine Seite und hielt ihm ein Sandwich unter die Nase. Erwartungsvoll blickte sie ihn an.

*Ginny*

Jetzt komm schon Bruderherz, ich kenne doch deinen Weasley-Hunger!

Ron rollte mit den Augen und nahm schnaufend das Sandwich in die Hand und aß es auf.

*Ginny*

Besser?

*Ron schmunzelnd*

Besser!

*Ginny*

Harry hat mir alles erzählt und ich weiß ich hab darüber Witze gemacht, aber du kennst mich ja, ich zieh dich gerne ein bisschen auf. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie sich so in dein Gedächtnis einbrennt und das obwohl du sie nicht mal bewusst wahrgenommen hast. Es tut mir echt Leid, dass das alles so scheiße gelaufen ist und ich möchte nicht, dass du so traurig bist! Was hältst du davon, wenn wir 3 uns mit George, Luna und Neville heute Abend im tropfenden Kessel treffen? Ich denke ein paar Drinks und gute Gespräche mit Freunden können dir nicht schaden und ich denke, wir können deine Bettruhe mal etwas aussetzen. Wir passen auch auf, dass du keinen Blödsinn machst.

Sie grinste ihn an und hoffte ihn aus seinem Loch holen zu können.

*Ron*

Ginny.. Ich weiß nicht ob das so eine gute Idee ist..

*Ginny mit Hundeblick*

Ach komm schon, bitte!!!! Ablenkung tut dir gut und wer weiß, vielleicht treffen wir ja deine Mrs. Right heute!

*Ron seufzend*

Na gut, aber nur weil du es bist! Und ich werde nicht ewig bleiben, sonst wird mir Mum den Hals umdrehen!

Ginny fiel ihrem Bruder um den Hals und rannte danach direkt ins Haus, um zum einen ihre Mutter von der Idee zu überzeugen und zum anderen Harry Bescheid zu geben.

Am späten Nachmittag machten sich Ron, Harry und Ginny auf den Weg. Sie stellten sich alle nacheinander in den Kamin der Weasleys und flohten zur Winkelgasse. Dort trafen sie sich mit George, der gerade seinen Laden abgeschlossen hatte. Gemeinsam gingen sie zum "Tropfenden Kessel", wo sie sogleich von Neville und Luna begrüßt wurden.

*Neville*

Hey Leute, schön dass es geklappt hat! Ron, ich hoffe dir geht's wieder gut? Wir haben gehört was passiert ist!

*Ron*

Oh eh, ja….Mir geht es wieder ganz gut! Danke der Nachfrage!

*Luna milde lächelnd und an Neville gerichtet*

Ihm geht es schlechter als er zugeben mag und sein Kopf ist voller wirrer Gedanken! Ich spüre die Schlickschlupfe um ihn herum.

Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich den anderen zu und begrüßte sie ebenso wie Neville es getan hatte.

Ron war Lunas direkte, offene Art gewohnt und wusste, dass man vor ihr nichts verheimlichen konnte, aber manchmal war es ihm trotzdem etwas unheimlich. Er hoffte einfach, dass ihn an diesem Abend keiner weiter darauf ansprechen würde.

Zusammen begaben sie sich zu einem Tisch in der hinteren Ecke, um zumindest halbwegs ungestört reden zu können. Seit dem Sturz von Voldemort war es für Harry und Ron schwieriger geworden die Gesellschaft von anderen in Ruhe zu genießen, da an jeder Ecke Fotografen des Tagespropheten lauern konnten. Aber heute schien es relativ ruhig zu sein und so nahmen alle an einem großen runden Tisch Platz. Jeder bestellt bei Tom, dem Barkeeper, ein Getränk und so kamen sie schnell ins Gespräch. Die Zeit verflog, während sie über Gott und die Welt redeten und lachten. Ron kam dabei endlich seit Tagen mal wieder auf andere Gedanken. Irgendwann forderte aber das Trinken seinen Tribut und Ron musste aufs Klo. Er stahl sich kurz davon, ging zur Toilette und lief auf dem Rückweg an der Bar vorbei. Den Blick immer Richtung Tisch, wo die anderen saßen gerichtet, lief er schnurstracks darauf zu. Just in dem Moment drehte sich eine junge Hexe, mit 2 Butterbier in der Hand, von der Bar weg. Sie war ganz darauf konzentriert, die Getränke nicht zu verschütten und stieß geradewegs mit Ron zusammen. Das Butterbier verteilte sich sowohl über Rons Shirt, als auch über ihrem.

*Hermine*

Oh mein Gott, das tut mir so Leid! Ich hab dich gar… Nicht… gesehen…

Ihr Blick wanderte langsam in Richtung des Gesichts ihres Gegenübers und sie glaubte ihren Augen nicht zu trauen. Das war der junge Zauberer aus dem Krankenhaus! Ihre Augen weiteten sich und die Kinnlade klappte ihr leicht herunter.

*Ron*

Oh, nein es tut MIR Leid, ich war… Abgelenkt…

Ron stockte der Atem, als er sah, wer da vor ihm stand. Konnte das wirklich wahr sein oder träumte er schon wieder? Da stand sie!! Die Frau aus seinen Träumen! Und sie war noch viel schöner als in seiner Fantasie. Er spürte wie seine Ohren rot wurden und es verschlug ihm schlagartig die Sprache. Wie sollte er ihr, nach der Geschichte im Krankenhaus, jetzt noch gegenübertreten?


	4. Abgelenkt?!

*Hermine*

Mr. Weasley?

Ron rieb sich etwas verlegen den Nacken.

*Ron*

Sieht ganz so aus…

*Hermine*

Oh nein... Ihr Shirt ist voller Butterbier.

*Ron*

Nicht schlimm.

Ron zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und ließ sein Shirt binnen Sekunden trocknen. Er sah dann wieder zu der jungen Hexe und sah, dass auch ihre Bluse befleckt und leicht nass war, wodurch die Bluse etwas Haut durchscheinen ließ. Ron schluckte und versuchte seine Gedanken zu kontrollieren.

*Ron*

Ähm... Darf ich kurz?

Er deutete an das Gleiche auch bei ihr zu tun und da Hermine noch immer die Hände mit den Gläsern voll hatte, nickte sie kurz.

*Hermine*

Ähm ja... Wenn es keine Umstände macht?

*Ron*

Nein, absolut nicht. Ich meine... Wozu wäre Magie sonst sinnvoll?

Er grinste kurz schief und Hermine fand ihn gerade unglaublich süß. Als er sich nun mit seinem Zauberstab auf Hermines Bluse konzentrierte, biss sie sich kurz auf die Unterlippe und versuchte ihre Gedanken wieder zu ordnen. "Eigentlich ist er doch ziemlich charmant und süß. Sein Lächeln ist verdammt sexy..." , dachte Hermine kurz schmunzelnd nach. Ron endete nun mit seiner Aufgabe und Hermines Bluse war wieder trocken und sauber.

*Hermine*

Danke…

*Ron*

Kein Problem.

Eine kurzzeitige, unangenehme Stille trat ein. Ron war mit seinen Gedanken nur bei ihr und er wusste partout nicht, was er jetzt machen geschweige denn sagen sollte. Hermine sah auf ihre nun leeren Gläser und wollte nun zurück zur Bar. Ron bemerkte es und nahm ihr die Gläser ab.

*Ron*

Ähm... Ich lass die Gläser auffüllen. Das bin ich Ihnen glaube ich schuldig..

Hermine sah Ron etwas verdutzt, aber zugleich verwundert an, da sie ihn aus dem magischen Hospital ganz anders in Erinnerung hatte. Im St. Mungos war er sehr forsch und ein ziemlicher "Idiot" zu ihr, doch jetzt war er charmant und zuvorkommend und ziemlich süß. Sie lächelte wieder vor sich hin, als er zur Bar ging und Tom ihm freundlich lächelnd nachschank. Er drehte sich wieder zu Hermine um und gab ihr die zwei Gläser. Hermine nahm sie entgegen und lächelte ihn etwas an.

*Hermine*

Vielen Dank.

*Ron*

Keine Ursache... Ähm, ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend. Ich werde zurück zu meinen Freunden gehen...

Von weiten kam Parvati, Hermines Freundin angelaufen.

*Parvati*

Hermine? Da bist du ja... Ich hab schon gedacht, dass du einfach abgehauen bist.

Hermine drehte sich zu ihrer Freundin um und lächelte sie entschuldigend an.

*Hermine*

Tut mir leid... Ich bin kurz aufgehalten wurden.

Parvati sah nun Ron.

*Parvati*

Oh Merlin... Ron???

Hermine sah verwundert von ihrer Freundin zu dem Rotschopf und ihr fiel wieder ein, dass die beiden sich aus der Schulzeit kannten.

*Ron*

Parvati? Wow... Das muss Jahre her sein.

Parvati umarmte nun Ron, der etwas unbeholfen daher blickte.

*Parvati*

Hermine, das ist Ronald Weasley... Ihr kennt euch ja schon und Ron, das ist Hermine Granger. Ich lerne zusammen mit ihr an der magischen Universität für magische Pflegeberufe Heiler.

Ron blickte zu Hermine und Parvati nahm Hermine nun ein Butterbier ab. Ron hielt nun ihr seine Hand entgegen.

*Ron*

Schön Sie kennen zu lernen, Miss Granger.

Hermine sah ihn an und ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. "Hermine, reiß dich zusammen. Es ist nur ein Hände schütteln..."

Sie ergriff nun seine Hand und schüttelte diese kurz. Beide sahen sich kurz in die Augen und als sich ihr Händedruck lockerte, hinterließ Hermines Hautkontakt, eine kribbelnde, brennende Spur auf Ron's Haut. Er sah sie an und versuchte so normal wie möglich zu bleiben.

*Hermine*

Die Frau... Äh Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Ron... Ähm Mr. Weasley...

Hermine wurde leicht rot, als sie sich nun etwas verhaspelte beim Sprechen.

*Ron*

Oh Sie können mich gerne Ron nennen…

*Hermine*

Okay ähm Ron... Ich bin Hermine.

*Ron*

Wow, schöner Name.

Hermine lächelte etwas verlegen.

*Hermine*

Danke.

*Ron*

Ich ähm... Werd...

Er wollte an ihr vorbei gehen, sowie auch Hermine und beide gingen ständig in die gleiche Richtung, wodurch sie sich immer im Weg standen. Hermine kicherte leicht und ging nun zur Seite.

*Ron*

Man ähm... Sieht sich…

*Hermine*

Ja...

Ron wollte nun zurück zu seinem Tisch gehen. George, Harry und Ginny spähten die ganze Zeit zu den beiden und mussten breit grinsen, als sie sahen mit wem sich Ron unterhielt.

*Hermine*

Ron?

Ron lächelte, als sie ihn noch einmal rief. Er wandte sich ihr nochmal zu.

*Ron*

Ja?

*Hermine*

Wie geht's dir eigentlich?

Rons Herz sank ihm bis zu den Füßen. Er konnte es kaum glauben, dass sie sich nach seinem Zustand erkundigte oder war es nur, weil sie eigentlich angehende Heilerin ist?

*Ron*

Ganz gut, danke. Ich hatte anscheinend mehr Glück als Verstand…

*Hermine*

Ja, du hattest großes Glück.

Ron lächelte sie an.

*Ron*

Danke im Übrigen, dass du dich so gut um mich gekümmert hast…

*Hermine*

Oh nicht dafür, wirklich. Außerdem ist es ja mein Job…

*Ron*

Ja...

Eine weitere Stille trat ein. Ron wippte etwas auf seinen Füßen hin und her und sah verlegen darauf. Hermine biss sich etwas schüchtern auf die Unterlippe, wobei sie lächelte und ihr Herz raste. Parvati war schon wieder zum Tisch gegangen, wo sie saßen und wartete dort auf Hermine, um die beiden alleine zu lassen. Hermine sah kurz zu ihr und Parvati zwinkerte ihr zu. Dann sah sie wieder zu Ron.

*Hermine*

Okay ähm... Ich geh dann mal wieder zu Parvati. Machs gut, Ron…

*Ron*

Ja... Machs gut...

Hermine wollte nun gehen, doch Ron rief nun auch ihren Namen.

*Ron*

Hermine... Warte kurz...

Er ging schnell zu ihr und sie lächelte ihn süß an. Ron bewunderte kurz mit seinen Augen ihren schlanken Körper. "Oh Merlin, bitte lass meinen Verstand nicht aussetzen..." , betete Ron, bevor er nun gänzlich vor Hermine stehen blieb. Als Ron sich ihr näherte, kam ein Hauch seines Aftershaves zu ihr hinüber und sie roch seinen tollen Duft. Hermine atmete extra tief ein und riss sich zusammen, dass sie dabei nicht ihre Augen schloss.

*Hermine*

Ja, Ron?

Ron rieb sich wieder verlegen über seinen Nacken und er lächelte schief. Hermine hätte bei dem Anblick dahinschmelzen können. "Oh Hermine, reiß dich doch endlich zusammen... Er ist einer deiner Patienten gewesen und er war völlig ungehobelt und unhöflich zu dir." , dachte Hermine kurz nach und sah in seine tiefblauen Augen.

*Ron*

Ich... Ähm... Naja... Ich wollte mich noch entschuldigen...

Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an.

*Hermine*

Entschuldigen? Wofür?

Ron's Ohren wurden nun etwas rot und noch immer rieb er sich schüchtern über seinen Nacken.

*Ron*

Ich kann mich zwar nicht erinnern, aber ich habe zu hören bekommen, dass ich ganz schön unhöflich zu dir war und das tut mir leid. Eigentlich bin ich nicht so...

Hermine errötete leicht bei der Erinnerung und räusperte sich nun.

*Hermine*

Ich...ähm... Ja, danke. Das ist nett von dir. Danke, Ron.

Ron lächelte sie nun schief an und Hermines Knie wurden weich wie Pudding bei seinem Anblick, sodass sie sich wunderte, dass sie überhaupt noch stehen konnte.

*Ron*

Okay ähm, ich geh dann zu meinen Freunden. Vielleicht sieht man sich ja mal wieder... Bis dann, Hermine.

Und so ging Ron davon und nahm wieder bei seinen Freunden und Geschwistern am Tisch Platz. Hermine starrte ihm nach und sah dann wie Luna grinsend einen Arm um ihn legte. Hermines Herz sank schmerzvoll und ihr Magen zog sich krampfhaft zusammen. "Hatte er etwa eine Freundin? Warum hatte er dann im Krankenhaus nach meinem Beziehungsstatus gefragt? Okay, dafür hat er sich ja entschuldigt... So ein gutaussehender, netter Mann wird definitiv eine Freundin haben... Oh Hermine, was kümmert es dich eigentlich? Er war dein Patient...", grübelte Hermine nach, während sie ständig zu ihm sah und zurück zu Parvati, ihrer Freundin, ging.

Auch als Hermine wieder bei Parvati am Tisch saß, konnte sie sich nicht richtig auf irgendein Gespräch konzentrieren. Ständig musste sie zu dem Tisch, an dem Ron mit seinen Freunden saß, herüber schauen.

Sie wollte nämlich beobachten, ob die blonde, junge Hexe eventuell die Freundin von Ron sein könnte, was nicht auszuschließen war, nachdem sie ihn so herzlich am Tisch zurück begrüßt hatte. Allerdings blieb der Austausch weiterer Zärtlichkeiten aus. Was ja, leider, noch lange nichts heißen musste...

Parvati bemerkte Hermines Abwesenheit und bekam ein Dauergrinsen im Gesicht. Als Parvati Hermine mit ihrer Hand am Arm berührte, zuckte Hermine zusammen und gab ein quietschen von sich. Parvati brach in lautes Gelächter aus.

*Hermine*

Mensch Parvati. Bist du verrückt geworden mich so zu erschrecken?

Die beiden Zauberer an der Theke gucken schon, weil ich so gequietscht habe und du so laut los lachst.

*Parvati*

Du bist doch selber Schuld Hermine! Seitdem du Ron gegenüber gestanden hast, kann ich kein vernünftiges Gespräch mehr mit dir führen.

Hermine merkte wie sie errötete...

*Parvati*

Da du mit den Augen und deinen Gedanken sowieso schon die ganze Zeit an dem Tisch meiner ehemaligen Hogwarts- Schulkollegen bist, machen wir das jetzt ganz einfach und gehen gemeinsam zu deren Tisch. Es würde dir nämlich gut tun, außer mir noch andere junge Leute kennenzulernen. Und du weißt sofort, wer mit wem zusammen ist oder nicht.

Parvati zwinkerte Hermine aufmunternd zu doch diese wurde immer röter und wollte am liebsten apparieren, aber sie wusste wenn Sie das tun würde, würde Parvati sie die nächsten Tage nicht in Ruhe lassen und sie würde ihr Lernziel nie erreichen.


End file.
